bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenoheld
was the main antagonist in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. However he didn't become personally involved until the second arc onwards. He was the former King of Vestal. He used a Mechanical Bakugan called Pyrus Farbros, made by Professor Clay. Description Out of all the Vexos, he was shown to be the cruelest among them, as he is willing to kill his opponents rather than just simply defeating them. He seems to hold high expectations of the Vexos, as he constantly berates his son, Hydron, and is quick to blame others when his plans go awry. Story Bakugan: New Vestroia 'First Arc' Zenoheld had little interaction with the Resistance or the Vexos. The only time he appeared was when he scolded Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with his son due to his constant failures. He also plans to check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track, although Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off, as he thinks he is doing fine without his father's constant nagging. 'Second Arc' In the second half, he flees Vestal and resides in his palace on the outer skirts of the galaxy, which is remote from civilization. He is revealed to be a brawler and he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Professor Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first but then they decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld came out victorious, but the Six Ancient Warriors escaped and entrusted their Attribute Energies to the Resistance. After hearing the news of the Attribute Energies being dispersed throughout New Vestroia and Earth, he entrusted Mylene Pharaoh with the duty of picking another Subterra brawler to replace Gus. She chooses Hydron, and he says that he "couldn’t have picked better himself". After Hydron gains the Haos Energy by defeating Baron in a brawl, Zenoheld states "I knew I could count on you ... Hydron", revealing that he now trusts him with responsibility more than he did in the first arc. Soon after Mylene and Volt returned from brawling, he saw a transmission from Spectra, saying that the Vexos, Hydron and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous arc. This causes him to send Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he'll get the Attribute Energies first. But when he does, he realizes Spectra jammed the transporting system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates him, knowing that Spectra is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow goes to Earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice, although neither of them have any Attribute Energies. He wins and proves himself to Zenoheld. He also brawled against Gus in Avenging Spectra and won with the Assail Formation, destroying Blast Elico and Hexados. It is later revealed that Gus and Vulcan survived the final blow and were imprisoned. In BT: The Final Battle, he helps Hydron brawl Mira, Dan and Spectra. However, he does not brawl until Hydron loses to Dan and Spectra. He wins, but Farbros was destroyed after he took the Pyrus energy from Cross Dragonoid. In Exodus, he launched the Bakugan Termination System, and Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 failed to destroy it. When Cross Dragonoid brought the B.T. System into the atmosphere and absorbed all the Attribute Energies from it, Zenoheld was furious and was going to do something about it. In Fusion Confusion, he takes his frustration out on Hydron, demanding to know whose fault it was for the destruction of the Bakugan Termination System. After Professor Clay told him about how he could rule over all dimensions, he had Clay create the Alternative to destroy Vestal, the Earth, and the entire universe. In An Heir to Spare, Zenoheld took his anger against Hydron again. He was challenged by Hydron to see who would have the throne, and won. Hydron was then jailed, along with Gus Grav. Zenoheld stated that they were never destined to be father and son. In Ultimate Weapon, he battled Spectra, who rammed into his palace. He was at a disadvantage for most of the battle, only overpowering Spectra and Helios with Assail Farbros. Due to Gus' intervention, Spectra and Gus were able to hold out together, but they were eventually overpowered when Farbros combined with the Alternative. In All For One and Final Fury, he uses the Alternative against the Resistance, but when the Alternative was destroyed, Farbros was destroyed by Dryoid. Hydron then used Dryoid to trap Zenoheld until the Alternative explodes, supposedly killing all three. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He was mentioned by Dan in the first fourteen episodes' introductions. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core He appears in the video game along with the other Vexos members. He never interacts with the character, and is only seen in various cutscenes and sometimes on posters placed throughout the cities. His only notable appearance is in a conversation with Spectra, in which he tells him to speed up their efforts to reach the Earth's core. After he lets Spectra go, he doesn't hear Spectra comment that he would rather take the core's power for himself rather than harness it for Zenoheld. Bakugan * Pyrus Farbros (Destroyed in episode 41, repaired in episode 49, and re-destroyed once and for all in episode 52, along with Zenoheld, Dryoid, Clay Fermen and Hydron) ** Assail System (Probably destroyed in the blast of the Alternative) * Alternative Weapon System (Destroyed in episode 52) ** Pyrus Fortress Clones (Destroyed with Alternative Weapon System in episode 52) Trivia * Until his final battle and death, Zenoheld was the only Vexos member that had not lost a brawl, also in every one of his brawls; a Subterra Bakugan was involved in it. * Unlike the other brawlers in New Vestroia, Zenoheld uses his Gauntlet to throw Farbros and the Gate Card. His Gauntlet is also slightly different from those of the other Vexos members. * He was one of the adult-brawlers in the series (aside from Spectra Phantom, Klaus von Hertzon, Julio Santana and the Twelve Orders). * He is the only main antagonist who did not appear in the first episode of its respective season. * He can be seen as an antithesis to Serena Sheen and has the types of differences that Hydron has to Fabia. Zenoheld is the King of Vestal. Serena is the Queen of Neathia. He is most likely much older than Serena. He brawls, but Serena does not brawl in the anime. They also could have known each other. (through Fabia's Phantom Data that the Vexos received). Also the fact that Serena rules as a Benevolent Sovereign/Monarch while Zenoheld is a cruel, tyrannical ruler, similar to Barodius, who he might have also known. * He is similar to Barodius in that they are both cruel, tyrannical monarchs, who have very little care for their servants and subjects generally. But unlike Zenoheld, Barodius doesn't have to use cheap tactis or outright cheat in order to win. Battles Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrus Users